Eclipse
by Nahkriin
Summary: As darkness threatens to blind him from finding his way home, Kenshin finds himself reflecting on the decisions and people that have brought him to this point. Can he still hope to find forgiveness...? The rain bleeds as he cries out for an answer...
1. Breaking

**Author's Note**

Well…here I am, starting another story. I'm not sure if it's worth the time…this one isn't known for finishing any of the stories he starts, heh heh. However, I've been reading a lot of great kenshin fanfics lately and have a desire to start my own kenshin story. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it…or at least, do better than with my other fics. You know what would help me out a lot? Reviews. :D

Seriously…I ask that if you read this story, and you like it, _please_ take the time to review! I don't care what you say, really, (though I prefer good reviews, but hey…;D) but I need motivation to continue working. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I become to continue writing! So please…it can just be a simple "hey, I like your story" or asking me to update, but reviews really raise my spirit. Truly!

So! I shall begin writing this story, and maybe, it'll go somewhere…and I leave that up to you, the good folks of I can't stress this enough! Please review, if you like the story and want it to continue. I'm not one of those picky authors who absolutely refuses to update unless they get a set amount of reviews, it's nothing like that…I just find that if I'm writing a story and posting it online, I feel like I'm doing something worth my while if I get some feedback on it, positive or negative. And that _really_ motivates me…Alright, enough of my pleading, you get the idea. Review if you like, give me criticism if you find it suitable, anything! Thank you. I hope you enjoy the story!

(P.S – Review! Plz and thanks.)

**Rated T**

I'll be giving this here story a "T", to play it safe. Writing this fic was really a spur-of-the moment decision in the first place, so I'm not really sure where I'm taking the story myself. However, I figure violence will factor in one way or another inevitably, and there might be some other touchy material, as well. I guess we'll just have to see as the story progresses, won't we? shrugs

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X or any other related material (my own collection aside), that I most certainly do not. You should probably be grateful for that.

* * *

_**Eclipse – Prologue**_

**Breaking**

* * *

_I am…weary…_

The world around him was fading, that much he knew. He did not know why, did not understand the reason for any of it…he had fought to preserve this…he had tried so very hard to make sure that nothing happened, that nothing would change. He did not want change.

It was inevitable, change. It would come, and he would have to face it when it did. This thought brought pain, caused sorrow to blossom within his heart…so withered and broken, missing a piece here and there…yet still, whole. It remained strong for those who depended on it, not for himself.

It was difficult to maintain that type of strength. Especially now…with every step he took, he found his strength fleeting. With every thought, more suffering. It hurt to think. It hurt to move, it hurt to stand…sleep brought him no relief. With sleep, came the dreams…Only the ones he so ardently wished to protect, those he had found a home with…only they brought him relief.

_Such a simple thing…such a basic thing it is. Living, having a home to come back to…and yet…_

For a moment, he found it much easier to walk. For a single moment…he was sure in his footing, confident in where the path he had taken upon himself to travel ended…wasn't he?

And then he stumbled. It was getting dark…where was he? He had never stopped to think about where it was he was going. Or had he forgotten? How had he gotten to this point? Where was he headed? This place…was familiar enough, in the beginning. When he had taken his first step, he knew where he was, he knew which way to go, who to turn to if he became lost. That simple knowledge had been with him, at the time.

When had the change occurred? When had he realized he did not know where he was going? Had he become so dependant upon the happiness of others, the path that _they _walked, that he had forgotten where his own feet had taken him?

_I'm tired…allow this one some rest, if you please…so…tired…_

No…he could not stop, not here. It had become too dark…if he allowed himself the luxury of resting, even for but a moment; he would only lose himself further. He had to continue, no matter what. Nothing else mattered…he had to keep walking, at least until he found his way back home.

Was it really darkness that surrounded him…? Or had he brought this lack of light upon himself? Had he strayed from where he was supposed to be…?

He looked down at his palm, and he remembered a time from long ago, a time in which he had held this palm to his face, soaking up the blood from a cut that just wouldn't _stop bleeding…_

His thoughts drifted to fire, first…the flames burned something, a familiar scent…the summer heat was just too much for that which was burning…what was it, again…? What was to be found within the flames, burning in the snow…?

Blood. There was blood seeped deep into the snow, coloring it a pinkish shade of regret and weakness, of love and he remembered that this was where the wound that didn't stop bleeding had been completed, a cycle finished, perhaps destined to repeat itself…

He coughed, and tasted blood in his mouth…but then, had there been a time in which he had not tasted blood within his mouth, choking him with his own hands, as he found himself drowning within the rain he had caused to bleed?

_This is not the time…there is only home, that is all that matters…I…I have to see them, and I have to keep my promises…I can't allow myself to fail. No matter what…this one has a deep debt to pay. No…more than one._

"M-must…live…I can't stop walking, I have t-to…I have to _go home…_"

His legs were frail, and with his continued effort to walk, he found them growing weaker still, as if his own body found him unworthy of keeping his word…he had broken more than his word in the past. This, he knew…

"I…I know that I am not worthy…but still, there are those that depend on me, and it is the faith they have in me, it is their belief that I will always be there for them…that keeps me tied to this world. _Please…_"

As he walked on, time seemed to slow to a maddening halt. Was he even going in the right direction? Everything was dark…so dark…he felt blind.

Thoughts of the snow resurfaced, the blinding white pillar that had helped bring about the end result of the mistake he had helped shape with his own murderous hands…or maybe it had only been the beginning of his suffering. No…

That he still suffered was purely of his accord. He knew this…none of this would have ever happened if he had been stronger, seen the truth in words spoken by the dragon that had brought him in, had taught him, and had warned him against making the decision that would bring about so much pain and so much sadness…

His hands were stained with the worst of offenses. He had fooled himself into believing that he was saving lives even as he destroyed them. Yes…this was true. But now…what about now?

_I need…I need to get home, please…_

Was he correct in his philosophy, even now? Or was he still mistaken…? Was there something he was doing wrong, something that bound him to this terrible suffering?

He had sworn to never kill again…and he hadn't. He had kept his word, no…his oath…for how long now? Such a very long time…had it really been enough?

Was it truly enough to seek atonement by protecting others? Was there even _more _he could do, could have _done _in all this time…?

His breathing became faint, and he felt his chest grow cold…

He couldn't…he just couldn't. It was taking too much from him, all of this…was just too much. He fell to one knee, using his sheathe as a support…and he thought of all the blood. So much…_so much…_all his fault…all because of _him…_

He lost his grip on the sheathe, and it fell, with a sound that seemed to resonate within his very core, to the hard, unforgiving earth below it. Without his sheathe as support, he fell, curling up into a ball, as if it was enough to protect him from the onslaught of memories and the uncertainty of his path that blinded him from finding the way back home.

_Allow this one some rest, please…Kaoru-dono…everyone…I will be home shortly, that I will. Just give this one…some time. I promise, I will come home._

And he drifted off into a deep, deep sleep, the scent of white plums filling his soul, and the vision of cherry blossoms drifting before his eyes, carried by the wind to a place where he could only ever hope to see.

* * *

**Well, there's the prologue! I hope it was passable, considering this is my first kenshin fic. I want to finish the story…and I'll need the support of readers to do so. Please, if you read, and you like it and want more, review. That would help me finish the next chapter, that it would. "**

(If you see any typos or something of the sort, please tell me and I'll edit it. I notice that even if I re-read something after I've finished writing it, I tend to miss mistakes. So I would appreciate it. Thanks!)


	2. Shinta

**Author's Note**

Well…I just finished writing the prologue, and I might as well start off strong by writing the first chapter directly after. While I'm still motivated to continue, I guess I might as well make use of that motivation, eh?

To clarify things before I continue…I'm writing this story according to the ending of the OVA, Reflection. There are mixed opinions regarding the ending for reflection (some think it's too sad, others ignore it because it is not strictly canon, et cetera), but I for one have always liked this particular ending. It brings about a sense of completion to the series as a whole, I think, and while it's very tragic, it is my opinion that this only amplifies the character of both Kenshin and Kaoru and is really quite beautiful. I won't spoil the ending for anyone who has yet to see it, and I would appreciate it if everyone else does the same. Please don't post the ending in the reviews or anything that hints strongly at the ending or contains spoilers in general, if you would be so kind. That is, if people _do_ actually review…which I hope they do.

Remember to review! And as I stressed rather strongly in the prologue, please do so if you want to see this story finished. I always feel more motivated to continue my work if I have an audience who speaks up. Though, I've never really finished any of my stories here, except for one, and that one happened to be a one-shot…grumbles in self-disapproval

Anyways…on with the story.

**Rated T**

Due to violence, possibly. This is just a rating for safety…there might end up being no reason to rate it as such, or I might have to rate it even higher, depending on how the story goes as I write it. This is all pretty spontaneous, so I can only hope for the best.

Then again, I also happen to have low standards…I allowed my little brother (not quite ten) to watch Trust&Betrayal in its entirety, and as anyone who's happened to have seen it can attest to, it's not exactly suitable for youngsters. My grandma watched it, too. So, with that in mind, you might feel inclined to bump the rating up for yourself, if my past judgment (or lack thereof) is anything to go by.

**Disclaimer**

You know what I'm about to say. Don't own it.

* * *

_**Eclipse – Chapter One**_

**Shinta**

* * *

He had been sleeping for quite some time, or so it seemed. Or maybe he hadn't slept at all. It was increasingly difficult to tell reality apart from what went on within his mind…everything was blurred, separated by the thinnest possible margin.

Had the darkness been a figment of his imagination, as well? Had the journey thus far only been so difficult because he had made it so? He cursed himself. He cursed himself for his weakness, for his inability to do something so simple…she was waiting for him…he knew this. He could feel it. She was depending on him to be there, if not for her, then so she could comfort him…

He smiled, weakly, a tired smile filled with sadness…but a genuine one, at that. He had no room to regret his past, only to make up for it by living for _her_…not just her, but everyone. But she was the source of it all.

All of what remained of his humanity was burrowed within her own heart, beckoning him home. Without her, he was empty, weak, a pitiful creature that could not stray far without losing itself in the process. He had already been away too long…

The pain inside him had grown, and he felt it…it disgusted him, yet he was far too weak to do anything about it. He had only managed to get this far because of the strength of others…it was Sano…yes…his good friend, Sano…he had helped him, he was the one who had brought him here. He could not come with him…Kenshin had desperately needed someone, but it was understandable. Kenshin had no right to ask for anymore when they had already done _so much _for him…

His _family…_

That's right. Kenji had ran off, hadn't he…? To Kyoto…he had wanted strength. Kenshin smiled, again, weakly, but truly. He desired strength as Kenshin had, once, but he was different…he was sure Kenji would be fine. He had everyone else…he had his family.

"K-kaoru…"

The world seemed to light up, a little. Something was driving the darkness away, pushing it back. He heard birds…he heard water. This was good enough…he knew he could make it home.

Again, his mind wandered. He had no control over it…he found his grip weakening even more, with every passing thought…memories of days long passed…he had heard that before dying, one's life flashed before one's eyes. He hoped that this was not the case…he still had time left, time to spend with everyone…he had a son, now…he refused to leave him. He couldn't leave him, no matter what. And he couldn't leave her…

_My love…_

Not just her…but everyone. What had he been fighting for all this time, if he was simply going to fade away before his time had come? He would not let this pain beat him. He had never given in to pain before; no matter what…he could not die.

* * *

_He was young; small, insignificant. To everything else, he did not matter. His eyes took in what was happening with shock and an eerie sense of emptiness that frightened him more than the blood…_

"_Shinta…you have to live…please…live…"_

_It was all he could hear, even after the life had left her eyes, the blade cutting her innocence and courage away like it was nothing…it was all he could focus on._

_I have to live._

_He picked up the sword. He didn't really know where it had come from…it didn't really matter. He felt anger rise up from the depths of his soul…he had never felt this way. He had never come close to feeling this way._

_He had been forced to depend on nothing but himself after his parents died. He had always thought that they would die by the sword…not because of any reason in particular. But it had always seemed like that was the way they were going to go…because everyone else was going that way, too._

_He did not understand, but he had been born into this murderous time, and he had been forced to accept it. He knew not why the people killed each other…he didn't even know if they had a reason in the first place, only that life seemed to be of little value here. Was it different elsewhere? Was there a place where there was no suffering?_

_An ideal world…he wished for a world like that. He had seen enough pain in his few years, and the look in his eyes revealed that he had gone through life without ever truly living. He was young, but he was forced to grow up…he did not know that it was not fair. It had always been like this. Always._

_These women…they had thrown their own lives away to protect him, a young boy with no future whom they had not known for more than a few days. He owed them…he would live. For them._

_One of the bandits seemed to have said something, but he could not understand. Words were lost on him…all he could hear was her voice, begging him to live…_

_And the man before him raised his blade, as if to attack. The young child braced himself; he would try and defend, try to live. But still, it was frightening…_

_The man had paused short of swinging the blade down and ending the life of the small boy before him when he heard the all-too familiar sound of death from behind him. Familiar not only to the twisted, depraved man, but to the young boy whose innocence was stained forever with the horrors of death he had come to know._

"_Who are you?" The man asked, and the child found himself in awe…who was this that had come from out of nothing as if to bring judgment to those who disturbed the night? He seemed strong…something about him caused the child to fear him, but it was a fear not of death, but of his strength and wisdom…here was a man who had seen much and understood many things that were beyond the young child. He had half a mind to ask him why everyone was killing one another._

"_You won't be alive long enough to remember my name…" The man spoke, in a slow, intimidating tone that promised death…and he delivered it swiftly. He cut the man before him asunder, striking him from what seemed to be more than one direction. How this was possible, the child did not know…he found himself on the ground, unable to move. _

_And soon after, the dragon descended from heaven to cleanse the diseased world had found a new apprentice._

* * *

"M-master…"

He struggled to stand. That's right…he had to keep _that _promise, as well. Hopefully, he had made them happy in coming this far…but still…he could _not _die.

The pain wracking his body caused him to cough out. More blood…it did not concern him. That didn't matter…the pain didn't matter. Nothing mattered except keeping his word to those who he had promised to…

Was the pain all in his head? Was he doing this to himself?

He could only continue. There was no alternative, nothing else to do but walk on. The cherry blossoms were beautiful…they were in bloom, weren't they? Yes…so very beautiful.

"Kaoru…"

He dragged onwards, stumbling with every step.

* * *

**Whew! It was a little hard to write that right after finishing the prologue, but at least I got it done…and I shall hopefully continue to update. Don't forget! Review. ;D**

**Also, please tell me if you find the chapters short. They certainly feel a bit long when I'm writing them, but I'm sure they're a lot shorter than that to read. If you have a problem with the length, please tell me and I will do my best to remedy the problem. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try and get the next up soon.**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello! I had originally intended to finish another chapter the day after uploading the prologue and the first chapter, but it turned out to be too busy. Also, yesterday I went in and got my wisdom teeth removed. I was too tired to really do anything at all, truth be told. Anesthetic will do that to you, I suppose.

Anyways, I just wanted to let anyone who's read the story so far that I really do appreciate it, and I don't want anyone thinking I've forgotten about this story, even though it's only been a couple days since I last updated. I've set my mind to finishing this, and I think I can do it.

Also, I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, from now on; so it might take me a bit longer to upload chapters, but hopefully, I'll make up for it with more content. Normally (with most things I write), one chapter tends to be around 1,500 words or so; roughly 3-4 pages in word. I want to do a bit more than that.

And now, for a reviewer response...I got a review! That made my day. :D

**danielitar89**

I already replied to you, but I was still very drowsy from the anesthetic so I didn't say as much as I wanted to.

Once again, thank you for the review, and I hope that you continue to read and critique my story, if you please.

And don't worry...I'll try and balance the mood of the story, I don't want the whole thing to be depressing or sad in any way. His happy memories play a key role in shaping him, as well, and I know what you mean about the ending.

And yes, I realize that while I don't want anyone to spoil the ending, this story is about the ending, as you said. I don't think I've really spoiled anything thus far, because most of what's going on here is happening within his mind. Even people who have seen the ending for reflection might not know that's what this is about when first reading it.

So yeah, I hope that I'll be able to satisfy you and turn this story into an enjoyable read, and that goes to anyone out there reading my story. Thank you very much for reading, everyone!

I would also appreciate criticism of any sort, too; constructive criticism, that is. I do take any advice I get to heart, and if you feel as though there's more I could be doing, or you have any suggestions in general, please, don't hesitate to tell me!

I promise I'll have the next chapter up either later today or sometime tomorrow. And it will be longer than the previous chapters, as well.

Thanks for reading, everyone!

**_-KingKyuubi_**

**_P.S -_**

I forgot to mention something cool...the same day I started writing this fic, there was a lunar eclipse! Well, technically it was the day after (2:00 A.M), but hey, I think it's close enough. Those only come around every ten years or so, I believe. I had no prior knowledge of the eclipse when I started the story, so that was cool. What a coincidence, eh?


	4. Kenshin

**Author's Note**  
Well, here I am, back with another chapter. :D

I'm not sure exactly how this one will turn out…since having my wisdom teeth removed, I've found myself even more lacking in energy and motivation than usual. It doesn't help that I still can't really eat anything…I've lost about ten pounds in three days.

I'm finding it hard to write even this…but I'm doing so because I don't have a great deal of free time left before school starts on September fifth. Grrr…. .

Furthermore, the computer I have in my room seems to have been the victim of a rather nasty virus a week back or so, and I can't even log in without my computer shutting down. Therefore, I have no choice but to continue writing my fic on the only other available working computer at my mom's house…which happens to be in the room my stepfather spends most of his time sleeping. His work schedule is rather erratic, and he often sleeps in the room for nearly the entire day. I don't have much time to work with, unless I'm at my dad's, which is only from Sunday night 'till Tuesday morning.

But hey, these are just excuses…I can still work on my story, it's just hard finding the motivation and willingness to do so at the current time. I blame my surgery…meh! Not eating for days and a constant soreness and aching in my mouth do not help me write this story, that they certainly do not.

But alas, I shall try my best to finish chapter two by tonight…though I'm not sure I'll be able to live up to my word (as I stated in the author's note I last posted as my previous update) and make it to 3,000 words…or however many I said. We'll just have to see where it ends up…

Oh, and ANOTHER thing…it's either or it's my connection, but one of 'em doesn't seem to agree with me. It's lagging horribly at the time I'm writing this, so I'm not even certain I'll be able to upload this on time. This might not end up being posted until tomorrow, for all I know. Ack! This week isn't the best.

Still…it ain't so bad. I do enjoy writing this story, and I _did _say I was going to try my best to update by today, at least…so I shall try to live up to my word! Please forgive me if this chapter is lacking or feels half-hearted…I'll try, but like I've said, I just can't get motivated at the time being. You try not eating for a few days and having to deal with soreness and the occasional headaches and…bah, I'm complaining! Enough! On with the story. :P

**Rated T  
**

For safety.

Disclaimer

I assume everyone here is aware that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, correct? Because…that's precisely the case. I do not.

* * *

_**Eclipse - Chapter Two**_

**Kenshin  
**

* * *

The past. The present…the future. All was fading before him…everything blurred, the whereabouts of the truth impossible to ascertain within the curtain of dreams and illusion that shaped his world. He no longer tried to focus…he merely drifted, allowing the wind to take him where it was he needed to go. He trusted the wind…he was not sure why. Perhaps he had simply become accustomed to allowing things to pass as they did…who was he to question the state of affairs around him? The passage of time and that which it brought forth was what marked his existence, bound him to this world.

He was a wanderer, after all. Though he claimed to have found a home…

No…I **HAVE **found a home…a place to come back to…have I not?

He was happy when he was with his friends…when he was with his _family. _Did he have a right to live like this? He who had taken the happiness from so many others…did he really have the right to accept such happiness?

To refuse the happiness offered to me is to refuse their **own **happiness…in giving me a home, in allowing a man such as myself to live so freely, so plainly…I have given them happiness. Is this not atonement? To deny them what life should naturally give…the happiness of others, the warmth of family, the bonds of friendship and all the things that have shaped me into who I am **right now**…would be unfair. They desire this…do they not?

He noticed that the darkness that had previously enveloped him was gone, replaced by a growing light…he smiled, faintly, but still…smiled. As long as he could smile…whether for himself, or for others…he would be alright. Wouldn't he…?

Kaoru…

And he felt blood, slowly running down his cheek, so cold, so familiar…cut in such a pattern deliberately, pre-ordained, as if by fate, to mark his sins and remind him of the forgiveness he had set out to earn, the atonement that eluded him still…

T-tomoe…

He stumbled, almost lost his footing and found that the dark had returned. It was clouding his vision, the little light that remained slowly escaping him, as if running…

He felt a war raging within himself…a war of conscience that threatened to tear his already splintered, feeble mind into a thousand shards of conflict…

He could not see his reflection.

He had found himself at a cross-roads…and before him, a mirror. He did not know how the mirror had come to be here. He did not understand…but accepted. After all…he was a mere wanderer, was he not?

He allowed himself to drift wherever fate so chose to send him…and accepted it all in his stride. However…after having given others the happiness that he felt he did not deserve, he did not have the right to merely drift away, to fade into his own path…

No…I have come so far, already…it would be a selfish thing to question my decisions now…so very selfish of this one…

A faint fog, a remnant of forgotten times and cloudy faces, tinted the dirty mirror, and for a moment, he had seen something reflected within the glass…through the darkness, and into the light. He had seen past the lair of the demon and into the heart that throbbed painfully, wounded one too many times…such a pathetic thing, it was, but he felt a great sadness overtake him.

There was regret…so much regret…carved deeply into the pitiful heart that it hurt to look at it. There was a great sadness, too, as evident by the lack of color that threatened to engulf the thing completely…but right next to it, a brilliant light that seemed to represent hope, of some sort. He smiled at this, stronger than his previous smiles.

In the light, he saw clearly the face of a beautiful maiden…one whose smile brought forth happiness and promise of good fortune, one whose devotion knew no ends and whose beautiful, sapphire eyes pierced deep into the wanderer's soul.

In the sadness, in the part filled with regret…amidst all the blood, all the death and chaos, the confusion and bitterness, the cold…he found another beautiful woman. She seemed somewhat secluded, as if trapped in a prison of her own making, frozen over solid, cold to the outside world. There was a kindness that was hard to explain, a two-faced loyalty, that could be seen shining in the depths of her eyes…those cool, dark eyes. But so much pain…

On either side of his conflicting heart, he found a different answer. A different means to seek forgiveness, but which to pursue…?

Part of him despaired, while the other rejoiced. He had found happiness. He had found his answer. He had found a family…he had found pain. He had found a way to repent…he had found a way to _end it._

He did not know where to turn, which part of him was where the truth was to be found…it eluded him. Everything that had transpired, everything that had occurred to shape him into this conflicted, helpless shell of a man…

He was caged, forever, inside his own eternal conundrum. While he reached out with all his might in the hopes of touching the truth, of grasping the _answer, _the solution to his suffering and the truth to his atonement…

He found himself falling, deeper and deeper, into the darkness within his very soul. He found himself filled with an unexplainable warmth…but at the same time, frozen tears and ties of love cut at him, bitterly, mercilessly…like his own sword had cut apart the lives of men, torn the ties of family and friends and love, as though they were the most trivial of things…

He lacked the strength to speak up for himself.

He cried out to the heavens with all his might, all his burning pain…

He accepted his fate, as he found himself falling, fading into the depths of what he hoped was the answer…

He desperately tried to remain standing, to remain firm…to walk on, to shed some light on the dreary path he walked…

He hoped, sincerely, that in allowing himself to fall, he would find himself at home, again.

Kaoru…

Tomoe…!

Kaoru.

TOMOE!!!

Kaoru…Please, wait for me.

Tomoe, you taught me to see the beauty in life by wanting me not for what I can do, but as a human being…

For that, I will always adore you, my love!

This one will be home, soon…

I have to leave you now, my love…

He was wet…drowning, it would seem. He remembered this…he had been trying to help someone, hadn't he? The reflection of light that peered down upon the ocean…looked so beautiful.

My body…so heavy…

Could this be the end?

Could it be this easy?

_There is rest in death…rest…_

_But…I have to **live…**_

* * *

** "What is your name?"**

The dragon spoke in a voice that carried with it immense power, the promise of strength…the young boy was nothing in comparison. Nothing but a child, nothing but a young boy stripped of the warmth most children knew at his age…he was nothing.

"Shinta."

"A child's name. Too soft for a swordsman."

"From this day forth, you shall be known as Kenshin."

"Ken…shin…"

* * *

Ack! . 

I don't like how this chapter turned out as much…but if I didn't get around to finishing it today, I probably would have forgotten about it and given up on it, as I did with my other stories…and I can't allow that to happen with this one!

Meh…really, I don't like how this one turned out all that much…anyways, I would still appreciate reviews and the like.

And I'm sorry, my one and only reviewer. I was going to make this chapter a happier one, but I just couldn't…sorry. I will get around to writing a happy chapter, though. I have to have at least ONE happy chapter amidst all this depression, don't you think?

And I apologize for not living up to my own standards…I had meant for this chapter to be longer, but it turned out to be roughly the same length as the previous installments. Agh…but it's the best I can do, with the current circumstances.

I'm not sure when's the next time I'll update, but I'll try and make it fairly soon…but then again, I'd prefer to hold it off until I feel better, so I have more energy and creativity than I currently do. So, it might be a while longer. Sorry! "

Anyways, I've wasted too much time rambling this chapter, don't you agree? See ya next time!


End file.
